memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Morder/Archive
This user will be gone for a week and nobody will notice. I'll be back on the 23rd of Dec. NO SPOILERS ON THIS PAGE This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. Thanks. 21:16, 26 November 2007 (UTC)]] :For Archives go here The Wire :Moved to Memory Alpha talk:What Memory Alpha is not... about my signiture I just hadn't set up the page yet, now it works. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:34, 6 November 2008 (UTC) Selek/Firstborn Morder, I think you've made an error by reverting my edit to , where I removed a link to "Selek". The references section is for things that were referenced in the episode in some way -- which Selek was not. The only connection is the background of the Selek article that mentions a similarity, in fact, there is no reference to Selek in the episode "Firstborn" - so the link should be removed or moved to the "Firstborn" article's background section -- it doesn't belong in the references at all. -- Captain MKB 02:39, 18 November 2008 (UTC) :Basically, my assumption was that anything referencing the article was put in references (I also checked the policy and couldn't find anything concrete but I chatted with Shran about it and he set me straight). — Morder 04:22, 18 November 2008 (UTC) ::Yah, the reference section is for stuff that's referenced in the episode only. Any references/similarities between episodes from the BG goes into the BG only. -- sulfur 12:16, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Moving pages Please note that when "moving" pages, please actually move the page rather than simply cutting and pasting the information on it. This preserves the history, and saves extra bother when people discover that you did that cut and paste a few hours after the fact, rather than having seen the move done and possibly replaced with a tag. :) -- sulfur 13:13, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm used to moving partial pages and just wasn't thinking. I will remember in the future. Thanks. :) — Morder 16:03, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Female Shapeshifter I was just wondering why you took out my background tidbit on the female changleiing page. I thought it was something worth putting in there, maybe I just didn't write it properly? (Vince 06:39, 8 December 2008 (UTC)) :I didn't remove it. If you check the diff you'll see I just moved it. :) — Morder 06:40, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I'm new at this, well not new just bad. :No problem. — Morder 06:43, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I misunderstood the spoiler policy. :P My bad - can we get an actor page for Winona Ryder? She's the second biggest name star in the film under Nimoy. If so, thanks - if not, d'oh! :Winona Ryder already exists here. Also — Morder 21:40, 10 December 2008 (UTC)– Wow, magical... I swear I looked her up & didn't find here on here, but undoubtably I did something stupid like spelling her first name with a "y". Thanks again, & sorry for the trouble. – SCOTIMUS76 21:47, 10 December 2008 (UTC)